Harry Potter Shorts
by thecanadian13
Summary: Out of order, short one-shots focused around the three main characters in all of their schooling years. Each chapter is based on a certain spell. Mainly Ron/Hermione.
1. Aqua Eructo

**A/N: Because I am missing Harry Potter so much right now, I thought I would dwell over their schooling years and throw in some small, short and hopefully fun one-shots that cover the main characters in all 6 of their schooling years and maybe their adventure in their 7th. **

**-Gonna go with a spell theme for each chapter**

**-Sticking with normal couples (H/G and R/H) Mainly R/H though. **

**(I don't own HP, blah blah blah. These are just possible events that could have happened.)**

** Year: 3rd**

**Aqua Eructo**

Harry stood firm to the spot as a stream of water coming from his wand shot directly into the large wooden bucket on the other side of the courtyard.

"Well done, Harry. Well done." Professor Lupin spoke as he then turned his attention to the other students each facing their own buckets at least 30 ft away from them. "Now everybody. Aqua Eructo!"

Immediately, bursts of water were erupting all throughout the yard as only a few students so far, could successfully aim and control their spout of water. Hermione seemed to have the spell down within seconds as she had already read about it in _Mastering the Elements; Water Edition_. Ron however, was not as lucky or put in a blunt way; talented. While students around him found themselves with strong jets of water shooting out of their wands, Ron could barely get a drop.

His poor success at the water spell reminded him of a muggle toy that his dad had brought home one day and showed to him and his siblings. Ginny had found little enjoyment out of it as she didn't see the use of it and its cumbersome methods. Fred and George however went wild with it as they weren't allowed to use magic freely yet, even though they had just purchased wands from Olivanders the year before. A 'water gun' dad had called it, could shoot water about ten feet after pumping rigorously for about a minute. Ron sadly was handed the guns by his brothers after they were almost entirely drained of water. Therefore, when he pulled the trigger, only a small spurt of water came from the front of the gun usually going no further then his shoes.

Luckily, everyone around Ron seemed to be busy with their own spell casting and not focusing on Ron's pathetic water stream. Even the students that had the spell down were having fun with it, attempting to spray water at certain teachers' windows while Lupin was not looking. One student though found no joy in breaking a simple rule like that and instead observed her surrounding classmates.

By the time their Defense Against the Dark Arts class had ended, Ron's water spout had only reached 5 feet in front of him and would twitch this way and that like a shaking rail car going down a bumpy hill. Ron was so frustrated however at his failure that he kept at it trying to steady his stream of water.

"How pathetic Weasley." Draco hissed as he approached Ron and Harry from behind. Ron tried to ignore him as his eyes stayed focused on the spell at hand.

"I'm afraid you don't really have the ability to conjure anything of acceptable value." Malfoy spat, now a few feet away from Ron's left side, easily avoiding the weak water spell.

Harry felt bad for his friend and couldn't stand it any longer. Seeing as Ron was not standing up for himself, Harry stepped in. "Back off Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he stepped between on and Draco. "He's just practicing."

Draco smirked evilly and looked up at Harry and then to Ron. "What's the use of practicing if he will never have to ability to even put out a small ember." Crabbe and Goyle nodded behind him as they snuck in a low high five behind their leaders back. After a few moments of silence, Draco turned back towards the corridor and with his buddies following behind him as a shuttered Ron still focused on his spell.

Harry put a hand on Ron's arm as he lowered Ron wand. "Come on Ron, we'll practice later without those idiots interrupting." Ron nodded in compliance, as both anger and aggravation shown through his eyes. Walking quickly to catch up to Malfoy, Ron re-raised his wand hand about to shoot a hex at Malfoy when a powerful line of water shot past him and hit Malfoy in the back soaking him from head to toe. By the time Malfoy had turned around to see the origin of the spell, all he saw was Ron holding his wand up towards him. With a screwed up face Malfoy rushed away, clearly astonished at the event.

"That wasn't me Har-" Ron tried to finish as Harry mouthed 'I know' behind him. Ron surveyed the area surrounding them, but with all the students passing, was still unsure of the origin of the spell. Happy at Malfoy's reaction however, Ron continued on his way with Harry with a little more spring in his step.

Later in the Gryffindor common room Harry met up with Hermione as she was finishing both her Divination and Arithmancy homework. "You could of gotten him in trouble if Malfoy complained to a professor." Harry said dryly after making sure no one could hear him. Hermione looked up with a smile on her face as she gathered her books in her arms. "Who said it was me?"


	2. Orchideous

** Year: 7th**

**Orchideous **

Ron stood hunching over the railing on one of the stair landings at the Burrow with his eyes closed. Bill and Fleur's wedding reception was just hours away and most of the guests at the house were busy setting up for the events. Harry and Ginny were off somewhere probably talking about the year ahead of them and Hermione was in the room she usually used at the Burrow, packing their things.

"Orchideous." Ron whispered as he pointed his wand down a level at the door to Hermione's room. Expecting a small ring of flowers to appear, Ron opened his eyes to see another ring of green with yet again no flowers. Scorning himself quietly he pointed his wand at the small green bit of shrubbery and said "Incendio," as the green plant shot up in flames and quickly settled to ashes.

Again and again Ron repeated the spell and again and again he came up with flowerless flora. As the pile of ashes collected at her door, Ron considered how to remove it. At first he considered 'Accio', but decided against it at the thought of a pound of ashes headed straight for his face. Then he used the 'aguamenti' spell which only made the situation worse when the ashes turned into a muddy mixture.

Before he could conjure another spell however, Fred snuck up behind him and whispered, "You could always go and clean it up by hand. Just because you can use magic freely does not mean that you have to use it for everything." He finished putting a finger to his head. Ron thought about it for a moment before shaking his head in defiance.

Fred got a kick out of this and asked sarcastically, "Why on Earth would you not be able to go down stairs and clean it up yourself?" Ron continued to ignore him and cast another 'Orchideous' spell towards the door. This time luckily, a few flowers sprouted at the end of some twigs. Quite pleased with his red and green masterpiece, Ron turned and gave his older brother a big smirk. Fred just laughed before he took out his own wand and without saying a word flicked it and caused the flowers to disappear in a heartbeat.

"Hey!" Ron yelled finally at the last straw of his build up annoyance. "You git, what was that for?"

Fred simply shrugged his shoulders and disapparated in front of Ron. Down a level, Hermione had heard the screaming and came out of her door as Ron ducked below her eye level. With a confused and baffled look and her face, she kicked the soot on the floor in front of her before waving her wand at it too and making the ashes disappear.

Defeated and out of patience Ron ran downstairs and outside once Hermione had retreated to her room. Searching around the yard, Ron found four dandelions and a purple pansy near the back and shoved them inside his jacket. Once upstairs again, a level above Hermione's room, Ron levitated the flowers as they hovered down in front of Hermione's door. Just as they were landing in front, Molly Weasley called them all down for lunch and an unaware Harry crushed them under his hustling feet followed by Bill, Charlie and Ginny.

Sitting down with his head in his hands, Ron sighed and decided that another day would come. Solemnly he trudged downstairs to an overall happy and antsy room. There, Fred spotted him and pulled him away from everyone. "Sorry mate, I guess both the magical way and the hand picked way are useless to you." Ron looked down in shame and defeat before taking a seat at the table.

A few minutes later Hermione joined them as they passed around the dishes of food. In her hair was a purple pansy just like the one Ron had picked. At first Ron's face lit up with excitement before realizing that his were smushed by a number of feet and that the likelihood of there being another flower in the the Weasley's garden was very likely.

"What's the matter Ronniekins?" Fred whispered to Ron beside him. "She got your flower didn't she?"

"Not really." Ron said taking the potatoes from Ginny, "Mine were trampled on."

Fred giggled to himself before replying. "There is such a spell that brings them back to life."


	3. Wingardium Leviosa

** Year: 1st**

**Wingardium Leviosa **

"Please do not levitate objects other than the pillows in front of you, Mr. Thomas." Professor Flitwick commanded quite hesitantly. The class erupted into a fit of low volume giggles as Dean lowered the professor's glasses back onto his head.

Once the laughing had died down, Ron returned his focus back to the fancy maroon pillow in front of him and again recited the spell. "Wingardium Leviosa!" While his wand performed a well practiced swish and flick, the pillow remained on the desk in front of him. Both Harry and Hermione took notice of this, however, Harry was the only one to speak. "You'll get the spell down sometime soon. It may have taken you a bit of time for the feather, but I am sure a larger object won't be that much longer."

Ron attempted a smile, but he was still low on hopes as they were nearing the end of the levitating pillow lesson.

"Wands down everyone." Flitwick sounded across the room. "I have to decided to evaluate you all now on your levitating spell with a class two object."

Ron leaned toward Harry and muttered, "I hope that sometime soon means now." Harry nodded in agreement as Flitwick got off his stool and walked over to the other side of the room first. Ron sat there completely silent as he swished and flicked his wand over and over again until the professor had finished with the first twelve students.

"Very good Mr. Finnigan." The professor congratulated, "Happy to see no explosions this time around. Seamus gave Flitwick a thumbs up and a somewhat pleased smile as the teacher then turned to Harry.

"Oh, right sir." Harry began before he recited the spell. "Wingardium Leviosa." With a little hesitation at first, but then a gradual rise, Harry's pillow drifted upwards before coming back down and landing in front of him. With an accepting nod, Flitwick marked a few things down with his feather pen and then slowly turned to Ron.

With a gulp, Ron steadied himself before taking out his wand and holding it a few inches away from his pillow. To the left of Ron, Hermione shifted in her seat. She hated seeing Ron disappointed and he truly deserved a better pay off with the effort he put into his spells, even though he never practiced much out of class. Knowing she would probably regret her actions, she pulled her wand out of her cloak quite quickly and hid it behind her desk as not to be seen by the professor. Just as Ron began reciting the spell, she did so as well, pointing her wand at Ron's pillow.

With amazement Ron held his wand firm in his hand as his pillow drifted upwards. Impressed with himself, a big cocky grin crept onto his face and lit up his eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as well. She never condoned cheating, but she thought that perhaps, this once, she could bend the rules. Just as she was about to start lowering the pillow, she noticed that the chair she had been leaning back in was about to slip. If she held the spell, the pillow would crash down when she fell, surely lowering Ron's grade. But if she discontinued the spell as well, the pillow would drop, also hindering his grade.

Before she could decide however, the chair gave way and so did Hermione's grip on her wand. Wincing, Hermione closed her eyes as she toppled to the ground with her wand rolling a few feet away. A few students shifted in their chairs at her sudden outburst, but all she could think of as she fell was the look on Ron's face when his pillow would all of a sudden drop. When the rest of her body finally hit the ground, she was surprised to feel a pillow comforting her head as it slammed against the ground.

Looking up to see what had happened, she was met by 24 sets of eyes all staring down at her with mostly concerned countenances on their faces. Ron's pillow was neither in the air still or on the table in front of him and before she knew it a few bodies had gotten up and came to her side to see if she had hurt herself badly.

"Hopefully she hasn't got a concussion." Flitwick said standing a foot away from her landing place.

Harry was leaning over her with a hand out-stretched and Ron had that goofy, yet sad look on his face like the one he used when he received an awful sweater for Christmas. "I'm sorry, guys." She finally spoke. "I wasn't paying attention in the slightest."

"So you didn't see my spell?" Ron inquired as she was helped to her feet, a solemn look in his eyes as she shook her head no.

"How did he do?" Hermione asked, turning to their professor, a twinge of guilt behind her eyes.

"Brilliant actually." Flitwick began. "He raised the pillow almost effortlessly..."

"But it dropped all of a sudden when it was coming down?" Hermione asked ready to hear the answer she was not hoping to get.

"On the contrary, Miss Granger." Flitwick continued. "Ron here probably saved you from having a concussion. Just as you were falling, he swung his wand around and gracefully moved the pillow right under your head. It was great. Especially coming from a learning 1st year."

Ron was beaming at the compliments he was currently receiving and Hermione smiled lightly. _Did Ron really do the spell on his own? _She thought to herself. She pushed passed the thought and went in to give him a hug when she changed her mind quickly and instead rested a comforting and congratulatory hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you Ron." She said happily.

"Thanks." He said, beginning to blush a little. "I knew I could do it all on my own too." He motioned ever so slightly at Hermione's wand as she returned the blush back.


	4. Immobulus

**Year: 4****th**

**Immobulus**

Hermione and Ron quietly crept down the dark Hogwarts hallway as they headed back from the library. They had spent so much time researching different spells Harry could use in his first Triwizard challenge that they didn't realize they were over an hour past curfew.

"I don't see why you two can't make up already." Hermione whispered with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Ron just stayed back silently as she turned the next corner looking down the corridor for any teachers. "I mean really. This is getting so stupid, you two fighting."

Ron followed behind her shooting a grimace in her direction, although it was far too dark for her to see it. "Can we talk about this later?" He finally said breathing down her neck as they approached another tight turn.

Startled, she turned quickly and nodded before giving him the signal that the next hallway was clear. They were so enticed to keep an eye on what was in front of them however, that they barely had time to react when a set of fast paced foot steps was heard down the hall behind them. With no other place to go and not enough time to cast an invisibility charm, Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him behind a large tapestry cloth hanging on the wall beside them. It was just low enough to conceal their feet and just far enough away from the wall to hide their figures, yet no where near as long as they would have hoped. It was undoubtedly a house flag, but a narrow one at that. Being only a few feet wide, Hermione leaned against the wall on one side and pulled Ron in front of her as his shoulders barely brushed the flag behind him.

"shush." Hermione hushed as her words carried only five inches before hitting Ron. Ron understood perfectly and remained completely still as the two of them froze to the spot like they were under the Immobulus hex. The footsteps in the hallway drew nearer as both of their heart beats increased dramatically.

Just as the footsteps began walking away, Ron let out a small and barely discernible cough. Immediately the corridor ceased to make any noise. Hermione and Ron held in their breathe as much as they could and the presumed teacher passing by stopped dead in his or her's tracks. Like a slow ticking clock, the echo of each shoe hitting the cold ground below them marked a second closer to Ron and Hermione being caught.

Fortunately, the person in the hallway was unsure of where the sound had emanated from and instead of rushing to pull back the curtain walked back and forth through the empty space convinced the night walker was under an invisibility charm. '_Must be Snape convinced that Harry is up and about' _Ron thought to himself as the teacher continued a sweep of the area around them.

Within less than minute however, the teacher, undoubtedly recognized as Snape, by his odd breathing and the clicking of his shoes, had moved over to the tapestry side of the corridor. Resting a finger along the outside of the tapestry, Snape followed along with his other arm outstretched in the other direction.

Quickly realizing what Ron had not, Hermione pulled Ron closer towards her being absolutely sure that Snape's finger did not come in contact with Ron's back. With chilling movements, a small crease could be seen at about shoulder level moving down the tapestry's outer side and finally disappearing as Snape passed the cloth and continued on.

Relieved, their heart beats slowly returned to normal as they remained still, unsure of whether he would return. "Close one." Ron finally whispered after the footsteps were too quiet to hear. Hermione just nodded as most of her weight rested upon the wall behind her. Releasing her grip on Ron's arms she relaxed and started breathing normally again. Ron did the same, but remained still, focusing on Hermione's forehead directly in front of him.

"Your hair smells good." Ron said bluntly after standing there silently for quite some time.

Suddenly out of her trance, Hermione moved from out behind the tapestry and laughed quietly, almost to herself leaving Ron there bewildered.

"Come on Ron." Hermione said endearingly as she pulled on his upper arm and led him back to the Gryffindor common room. "We don't want to get back too late or people might start getting suspicious."

"About helping Harry?" Ron asked a little confused.

"Yeah, sure, about helping Harry." Hermione added in rolling her eyes and shaking her head at her red headed friend following behind.

**:) Please hit that little review button... :)**


	5. The Love Charm

**Year: 6****th**

**The Love Charm**

"I'm warning you, Harry." Hermione spoke in a hushed tone at breakfast that morning. "She already tried to slip you a love potion in that box of chocolates. And then Ron…" Hermione paused as Harry looked up from downing his porridge.

"He's fine." Harry said comforting her. It was like it didn't even have to be said between the two as Hermione nodded and turned back to her own, smaller proportioned breakfast.

"I just don't think that Remilda is a serious threat." Harry said slightly laughing after a few minutes of silence.

"She doesn't know what she is feeling. You already know that she only likes you because she thinks you are the chosen one, but that doesn't mean she has given up on you either. Even if it isn't real and sincere feelings."

"Hey Hermione; Harry." Ron said behind them as he sat down with a plate of food twice the size of Harry's. Hermione shook her head incredulously. "What are you guys chatting about?"

"Just that crazy girl that poisoned you." Hermione said less than enthused.

"I don't know if you would say that she poisoned Ron." Harry said giving Hermione a weird look. "It was the drink that Professor Slughorn gave Ron after that."

"Details, details." Hermione uttered as she got up from the long table and gathered her things. "If you don't mind, I am going to go up to the common room and make sure I have prepared for Snape's class later today. Have fun stuffing your selves with food."

Ron just bobbed his head rather rehearsed as Harry looked up with an expression between shear enjoyment and confusion.

Ron and Harry met back up Hermione later that day as they headed for Potions class. Before reaching the doors Hermione felt an odd sensation hit her back as she doubled over in front of the doors before standing up again. Looking back, she only saw a few groups of girls walking by, completely immersed in their current conversations. Befuddled, she continued on into Potions and took her seat making a mental note to look up her odd behavior later.

"The color changing potion." Slughorn began as he held up a vial of currently blue liquid. "While its constant tendency to change colors may be intriguing, its affects if swallowed are just plain humiliating." He said chuckling.

"What happens if you swallow it?" A Slytherin asked as Malfoy sat back staring off into space.

"It makes you change colors of course and depending on the strength of the potion, you may be purple or blue or green for hours at a time."

Ron's face went red as if he had just taken the potion as he looked down at his empty pot and then to the instructions. It wasn't the potions ability to change people different colors, but the possible outcomes it would have if brewed improperly. Gulping, Ron set to it as Slughorn went to walking around the room and overseeing their performances.

"Professor." Hermione chimed as Ron was about to add his first ingredient. "Do we need partners for this?"

"Yes Miss Granger."

"Well, you only paired up half the class." Hermione replied motioning to her side.

"Oh, dear me. Sorry about that. Harry, you can partner with Blaise and Hermione, you can partner with Weatherby." Slughorn said pointing at Ron. Immediately Ron's screwed up his face at the announcement of another weird name given to him by the Professor.

"Hermione." Ron said rather quietly as he hovered over his Potions book again.

"Hey Ron." Hermione said rather excitedly as she grabbed his left arm and leaned over him to see what the instructions said.

Ron blushed scarlet red as he stuttered with the first ingredients.

"Well done." Slughorn said across the table to Harry and Blaise.

Hermione sat back in her stool with a nervous look over her face. The whole time she had concocted the potion with Ron, she had had the most overwhelming desire to explain every step to him. This of course led them to being a little bit behind schedule. So in order to finish their potion on time, Hermione had to collect ingredients, while Ron added them. Usually quite sure of her work, Hermione sat nervously chewing on her bottom lip as she had not had time to double check everything Ron added like usual.

As Slughorn made his way to their cauldron, Hermione sensed Ron's anxiety too about this particular assignment. Even though it counted for a good deal of their final marks, Hermione couldn't exactly pin point the reason why Ron would be this nervous about a Potions assignment.

"We will do fine." Hermione whispered half heartedly as she intertwined her fingers with Ron's. Ron, yet again surprised at Hermione's gesture, smiled a bit as a warm feeling entered his system. Returning the pressure, he stroked the outside of her hand with the tips of his fingers.

Tapping a vial with their potion inside lightly with his wand, Slughorn watched closely as the liquid did in fact change colors as requested.

"Very good." Slughorn said beaming. "Precise, yet original. You pass with flying colors."

A smile slowly crept onto Hermione's face as Ron muttered 'brilliant' to himself and sat there quite satisfied.

"I can't believe Snape!" Ron snapped as he sat across from Harry in the Gryffindor common room that night. "Ten scrolls over something we aren't supposed to learn for a month."

Harry agreed, but couldn't help thinking that there was a reason behind it.

"Hey guys." Hermione chirped as she entered through the painting's hole.

"You sound awfully happy Hermione." Harry added in, looking up from Ron.

"Just happy about the day so far, that's all."

Harry threw Hermione a quizzical look. _Were they not just assigned a ridiculous load of homework?_ _Were all these weird occurrences at school not pointing to Malfoy? Was Dumbledore's behavior less than suspicious?_

Hermione threw the same look back as she sat back and relaxed herself onto the couch beside Ron. A few minutes into their conversation they had swayed from school to Hagrid and then to Quidditch. Hermione loved school and was always interested about the affairs with Hagrid, but Quidditch you could say, wasn't her strong point.

Yawning as Harry droned on about 'who was the best beater in the world', Hermione swung her feet on to the couch and let them hang off the side as she lowered her head into Ron's lap. As if it were normal, Hermione lay there pretty still as she slid her finger across the various creases in Ron's shirt.

Right on queue Harry and Ron stopped talking and eyed each other before glancing down at the total oblivious Hermione. Harry spread his arms out in baffled gesture as Ron's eyes got even wider and cautiously made eye contact with Hermione who lay below him.

A little befuddled at what to do next, Ron started up his conversation with Harry again, trying to enjoy Hermione's presence, no matter how odd it was. By the time the two had decided who the best beater was, Hermione was fast asleep.

"What do we do?" Ron asked Harry in a low whisper.

"I say we just leave her here to sleep. She will wake eventually and go up to her own room."

Ron nodded in compliance. As delicately as possible, Ron lifted Hermione's head off his legs and lowered it onto a pillow. Quickly retrieving a blanket, Ron cast it over her body before joining Harry upstairs.

"Odd, isn't it?" Harry asked Ron when they were in the security of their room alone.

"Completely." Ron said back raising his hands above his head.

Harry turned away from Ron for second to regain his composure after letting loose a silent chuckle. Harry couldn't believe Ron's ignorance sometimes for things like this.

"Ever since Potions class," Ron continued. "She has been so touchy and really not herself."

"You don't like this new her?" Harry asked, contemplating the question himself.

Ron blushed vibrantly before responding. "I guess I do." He said jamming his hands into his pockets. "But it's just not like her to do things like this, you know?"

Harry agreed before getting under the covers and turning the lights off. Ron did the same, but still wasn't in the mood to sleep.

"She held my hand, you know?" Ron said into the pitch black silence. "I think I like her."

Harry didn't answer back as he was already asleep, but Ron had only guessed at that as he wasn't sure he was ready to let his best friend find out.

Harry and Ron were already sitting at breakfast the next morning before Hermione came down. As they saw her approaching, Ron whispered to Harry, "Let's just see if she is any different today, you never know."

Harry nodded quickly as Hermione sat herself down next to Harry.

"Hey guys." She said yawning. "Rough night. I woke up in the common room around midnight and when I returned to my bed, I simply could not fall asleep."

Harry and Ron nodded and added a 'Mhm' before shooting each other anxious looks.

Twenty minutes into breakfast, Harry and Ron's anxious looks decreased in intensity as it appeared that Hermione was back to her regular self. It wasn't until Harry was called over by Seamus to talk about the Gryffindor's Quidditch team that season that Hermione began acting unusual again.

Ron was sitting eating his eggs when he felt something briskly skim over his leg. At first he thought of the worse and jumped up screaming 'spiders'. When the laughter over his out break had died down, he felt it again, but refused to over react. That's when Hermione caught his eye. It wasn't one of her usual looks either. It was neither scornful, happy nor sad. What appeared in her eyes was quite different. It was almost playful.

With a sweet smile plastered over her lips, Hermione shifted her eyes downward as Ron snuck a peak under the table. Sure enough, it was Hermione's hand touching Ron's pant leg near the knee. Unsure of how to respond back, Ron smiled nervously and made an excuse to join Harry.

When he finally was able to pull Harry out of the conversation he was now taking part in with half the Gryffindor table, Ron mouthed to Harry, "She is definitely not normal right now."

Heading for McGonagall's office, both Harry and Ron were unsure of how to approach their professor with this dilemma. When they had reached her door they simply agreed on only disclosing the necessary information and not letting slip the various unacceptable behaviors she had been participating in.

"Professor." They both said at the same time upon entering her office.

Harry took over as he felt Ron could break at any moment. "I think there is something wrong with Hermione."

At first McGonagall took this lightly and couldn't hide the small smile appearing on her thin lips. But before she could say anything to reassure that Hermione was just a changing girl, Harry continued.

"Since yesterday she has been acting weird and although it could be something else, Ron and I." Harry said gesturing to himself and his friend beside him. "Think she has been jinxed or at least charmed."

McGonagall sat up straight at the mention of a spell and ushered them to continue.

"She has been doing strange actions quite unlike herself and we were curious if there is a spell that causes people to act like this."

"Well, there are various charms and dare I say jinxes or hexes even that cause people's behavior to change. Some are harmless while others as you may know can be disastrous. But I highly doubt she would be under the imperious curse. What kind of odd actions is she partaking in?"

Ron gulped as Harry just stood there speechless.

"I can't help if you won't tell me anything. And now that I know this much, I must inquire."

Ron was the one to speak this time as he sat down in one of her chairs and rested his head in his palms.

"She isn't doing anything bad and she is like her normal self in terms of how well she does with her studies and all, it's just, she is a little friendly." Ron finished keeping his now pink cheeks covered.

Harry, seeing his friend in need stepped in and continued bluntly. "All Ron is trying to say is that Hermione has been really touchy and flirtatious lately." It felt weird escaping from his lips, but he knew if they were to come to the bottom of her strange behavior, that they had to uncover the facts.

Instead of approaching the words seriously like expected, McGonagall simply laughed quietly before turning to Ron and muttering. "Mr. Weasley, you are aware that girls tend to do this with guys they fancy." She continued chuckling to herself before noticing the still stern look on Harry's face and the serious, yet embarresed look on Ron's.

"We're serious, professor." Harry retorted. "It came suddenly and it's been over the top. We know Hermione and this sudden behavioral change is not normal."

McGonagall sighed before replying. "Well, if you honestly think she is under a charm to make her… 'touchy and flirtatious'." McGonagall said quoting Harry. "Then I can look into some spell books to see if there is one that matches. If I come across one that matches, I will call for you and Miss Granger."

Both boys nodded in appreciation and turned to leave.

"If this is just Miss Granger coming to grips with her feelings though, I will not be happy." McGonagall said.

"Oh, it isn't." Ron muttered softly.

"I'm sure your right." She replied back, less than convinced.

Ron returned to the common room that night early to see Hermione sitting at a table doing her Arithmancy. His instincts told him to ignore her, but he couldn't will himself to do it.

"Hey." He said plopping down beside her.

Immediately ignoring her homework, she closed the book and turned to face Ron.

"I didn't see you very much today." She said sadly.

"I was busy." Ron replied thinking back to his conversation with McGonagall.

"Oh." She said sliding her chair closer to his. Ron felt his cheeks getting redder as she leaned in towards him putting most of her upper body's weight on the backing of his chair. She was literally inches from his face and her intentions were quite clear. He had dreamed about this before, yet right now, right here, it wasn't right and he couldn't will himself to close the space.

As if on schedule, a first year entered through the painting hole and Hermione slid herself back onto her chair.

"McGonagall wants to see both of you." He said unaware of what they had almost done. Avoiding eye contact, Hermione stood up and followed Ron as he left the Gryffindor tower.

When they entered McGonagall's office, Harry was already there, seated leisurely in one of the chairs across from her desk.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." She said in a welcoming manner and she flicked her wand and changed a small table in the corner of the room into another chair. "Please sit while I explain this to you."

"Waite, what is this about?" Hermione said now in a completely different mood.

"Miss Granger, please sit?" McGonagall said in less than an excited tone. Hermione sat and waited for her professor to continue.

"It is very possible that you were hit with a love charm." McGonagall said with all seriousness. "Do you remember anytime in the last week that you felt dizzy or an odd sensation in your back?"

Hermione thought hard before insight hit her and she answered back with a strong 'yes'.

"If the person who cast the spell on you was talented enough, the charm could last for months, but since I assume it was just cast by a student, the effects should only last a week or so. Still, I feel obligated to lift the charm from your shoulders at once."

Hermione looked on confused, and skeptical about the words McGonagall was saying. But after McGonagall had finished her short summary, Hermione gave in and stood frozen to the spot as she recited a short incantation.

"Hopefully, you will be back to your regular self." The professor said as she retreated back to her chair. Turning to Harry and Ron she continued, "Let me know if the behavior ends."

Both of them nodded as Ron thought back to his earlier encounter with Hermione. If the charm had been truly lifted, then Hermione was sure to return to her normal self. But if it wasn't a charm and just her, Ron couldn't decide if he liked that or not. He even for a second regretted ever trying to fix the 'problem'.

It was Hermione to leave first as the slow embarrassment of the previous days entered her mind. She had almost kissed Ron. Even though she secretly wanted that, the look in his eyes and the thought of ruining everything they had built over the last six years just wasn't worth following a simple crush. Besides, now that she had learned she was under s a stupid charm, what was she to expect to have been real and fake?

As Ron followed behind her, he too looked a little crestfallen now that she was apparently back to normal. Harry turned to leave but McGonagall called after him to stop him.

"Mr. Potter," She said rather briskly. "Most people would call that spell a love charm."

Harry nodded as she continued on. "But its affects can be misleading. It doesn't create love, it embellishes it. If Miss Vane had hit her intended target a couple of days ago, you would not have fallen for her. Instead, you would have expressed your feelings for the one you love the most, more outwardly. Do you understand?"

"Yes professor, I understand now."

"Don't go confusing this powerful charm with a simple love potion Mr. Potter, because it is simply not. If you feel it necessary, you can inform your dear friends as well."

"I think I know what to do professor."

With a small and hardly recognizable smile, McGonagall turned back to her work as Harry turned and left the office.

Making his way quickly back to the common room Harry was lucky enough to catch Hermione before she had entered the Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione." Harry huffed, out of air. "I just wanted to inform you a bit more on that charm."

"A stupid love charm, I can't believe this happened." She said angrily, but clearly blushing ever so slightly.

"Just to let you know, Hermione." Harry continued. "If I was hit by that spell earlier, clearly intended for me, I wouldn't have fallen for Remilda."

Hermione arched her brow and pulled the strands of hair out of her face so she could see Harry clearly.

"I would have just expressed my feelings for… the one I love more outwardly." Harry said smiling at the thought of Ginny. "The spell doesn't create new feelings, it just embellishes already existing feelings, bringing them to the surface."

Hermione didn't reply or show any action of hearing Harry's words, but he knew she did.

Continuing on to the common room, Harry walked off leaving Hermione standing there speechless. It wasn't until he rounded a corner that he got a good view of the wide smile creeping onto her face.

**This idea came to me a few days ago and I had to go with it. It is a little longer than usual chapters, but I hope you don't mind **

**RR**


	6. Levicorpus

** Year: 6th**

**Levicorpus**

"So I was looking at some spells in the Half Blood Prince's book." Harry informed Hermione who immediately looked skeptical.

"You know I really hate you using that book, Harry. It could be dangerous."

Hermione's forewarning remained unaccounted for as Harry continued. "You see, this one here." Harry pointed to one scribbled on the side of the book. Hermione nodded as her eyes flashed quickly up to the other side of the common room where Lavender rested against a wall waiting for Ron to come in. "Well it suspends it's victim in mid air hanging from their feet."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled softly as to not upset the rest of the students around the crowded room. "How on Earth did you find this one out? I'm quite sure I don't want to know."

"Just Ron." Harry replied looking up and searching the common room for him with no avail.

"What happened? Is he fine? Was there any brain injury. Please tell me he's not hurt!"

"Relax Hermione. He's fine. Just a quick levitation in the air." Harry nodded convincingly at his euphemism.

Hermione looked up again to see Ron enter the portrait hole. "And you're quite sure this caused no harm, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah." Harry replied, confused with her constant prodding.

"Levicorpus you say?"

"Yes!" Harry assured her. "That's what I've been saying."

"Brilliant." Hermione answered back as she turned to face the corner where Ron was approaching Lavender. "Levicorpus." Hermione whispered under her breathe with her wand poking slightly out of her robe. Harry turned in disbelief to this blatant rule breaking and braced himself for the possible outcomes. Interestingly, the spell failed and Hermione gave up on the third try deciding that it wasn't the most logical decision and a simple yell to get his attention from across the room would avert him from snogging the daft dimbo as well.

**Rather short, but I found it quite comical as well. **


End file.
